Troublesome Butt Gang Onboard
This is a comedy fanfiction by me. Chong Kah How 10:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Plot It was a hot day as the Future Striker team was seen onboard a train as Noah was seen looking out of the opened window, wondering about his bad luck. Their Inazuma Caravan was broken half-way of a time-space travelling, now they are stuck on a world that looks like a dry land with canyons a far. Although a land with a hot sun, Fey checked Paradox sensor & it shown the number zero. "Huh," said Noah as he sighed. "What bad luck" "Well, don't say that at least the caravan will be fixed by the time we get to town," said Hiroto, who was sitting besides him. "Yeah, but we still have to buy groceries," said Tobitaka. "And the sun is ruining my hair," As the three was sitting, Tenma came in & invited everyone to the dining cart. "YEAH, FREE FOOD, BUFFET, ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT!!!" yelled Noah as the team rushes to the dining cart. Along the way, Noah bumped into a pale-faced woman & fell down. "I'm sorry, madam. Are you okay?" said Noah as he approached the woman. "CAN YOU BE MY TREASURE PROTECTOR!!" the lady yelled as Noah was suprised. Later, in a cart at the end of the train, Noah, Hiroto & Tobitaka was sitting on crates, standing beside them & sitting on the floor respectively. "This is all your fault, Noah," said Tobitaka. "EHHH, ME," said Noah. "The creepy lady asked me to, & if you were me, you would have made the same decision," "Now, now you two, don't fight," said Hiroto. "That's Hiroto for you, so calm & wise," said Noah. Before long, in a room on the train, three men with extremely large butts where talking to each other. "Lackey A, Lackey B, commence operation," said a big butted man. With that the three men sneak through the train & heads towards the treasure cart. "Lackey A, Lackey B check on the cart," said the man again. With the orders, the three men checked the cart by the roof's window. "There are 3 kids, sir," said the Lackey A. "What shall we do, sir," said the Lackey B. "A true villian will do one thing," said the leader. "Charge through the front door," In a flash, the three men charged into the front door, suprising the three boys. "Who are you guys?," asked Noah immediately. "We ARE," said the leader. "Theeeeee Super-duper..." said Lackey A. ".....villainous & truly evil....," continued Lackey B. "...... BUTT JIGGLE GANG," said the leader as they three men showed their extremely large butts. The boys were shocked of the stupidity the three men performed that they were silenced. "AHAHAHA, so frighthen that you are left speechless," said the leader. "Well....," said Hiroto but he was then cut off by the leader. "We will be taking the treasure from your hand, Thank you," said the leader. "WHAT, you're thieves," said Tobitaka. "Well, we won't give it to you!" announced Noah. "Heh, fine then," said the leader. "Lackey A, Lackey B, do it!" With the confirmation of the order, the three men began to shake their butts, leaving the three boys speechless again. "BEHOLD," said the leader. "Secret Jiggle Butt Art:" "Triple," said Lackey A. "Gas-Butt," said Lackey B. "Escatasy," said the leader, as the three boys was shocked as they had a bad feeling of what will happened next. In a instant, a large butt-gas fumes gushes through the room, breaking the windows & leaving the three boys downed with Noah almost puked. "Disgusting," said Noah as he almost puked. "HAHAHA, now the treasures are now ours," said the leader. Then, with three smacks on the three mens head, the men fainted & revealed Seto Midori with Tenma & Fey Rune behind her as she approached the three sick boys. An hours later, the three was seen on their seats as Noah have his head out of the window, gasping of air. "Man, you guys stink!" said Seto holding her nose. "IF IT WASN"T FOR THOSE BIG BUTT GANG," said Noah as he then again put his head out of the window. "Its Jiggle Butt Gang," said the leader as the three men was seen sitting on the next seat. Later, Noah eyes became red & wild as the three men was later seen at the end of the train. "HEHEHEHAHA, Time for PUNISHMENT," said Noah evilly. "Wind Art: Kirikaze!!" Noah unleashed his Hissatsu, sending the three off the train. "Bye bye," said Noah as he wave good bye to the troublemaker, happily. "He never changed," said Hiroto. "Well, that what he is," said Seto. 'THE END' Trivia #The Butt Jingle Gang from Fairy Tail Episode 125 & Miranda Lotto (the pale-face woman) made a guest appearance here. Category:Fanfictions